At present, a smartphone basically supports a function of display in a landscape mode or in a portrait mode and a function of switching between the landscape mode and the portrait mode. A manner of implementing switching between the landscape mode and the portrait mode includes a gravity sensing chip is disposed inside a smartphone, where the gravity sensing chip is in a form of three axial directions or six axial directions; by acquiring a component of gravity on each axial direction, a current posture of the smartphone is determined, and it is determined whether the smartphone is displayed in the landscape mode or the portrait mode.
However, on different occasions, it is difficult to ensure, simply by relying on the gravity sensing chip, that the smartphone can be accurately displayed in a manner expected by a user. For example, when a user lies leftward or rightward in a bed, the smartphone that is vertically held by the user from the perspective of the user is, however, in a horizontal state for the gravity sensing chip, and therefore, a display mode of a screen is set to a landscape mode; the smartphone that is horizontally held by the user from the perspective of the user is, however, in a vertical state for the gravity sensing chip, and therefore, the display mode of the screen is set to a portrait mode. In this case, a problem of inaccurate setting of the display mode of the screen arises, which brings inconvenience to the user in using the smartphone.